Mr & Mrs Hedgehog
by tpcb000
Summary: They are the world's most deadly assassins. Their identities are a secret...Even from each other. Love gets lethal. Shadamy


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I've recently watched "Mr. & Mrs. Smith" and felt inspired to write this. So…I hope you enjoy ^_^_

"I love my wife," Shadow said as he sat next Amy in front of Silver their marriage counselor. "But, sometimes it's just…" He started to shake his hands in front of himself as if he was choking someone.

"I see…what do you think of this Amy?" Silver asked writing something down on a yellow notepad.

"There's this huge space between us and it just keeps getting bigger with everything that we're keeping from each other." Amy said as Silver nodded.

"On a scale from one to ten, how happy are you?" Silver asked.

"Eight." They both said automatically as Silver raised his eyebrow before writing something down.

"Can I just say this now? We really don't need to be here." Shadow said as he leaned back in his chair. "It's like a check up for us." Shadow said as Silver linked his hands together.

"How's often do you have sex?" Silver asked leaning his chair back to look at the couple through his glasses.

"I don't understand the question." Amy said crossing her legs.

"Yeah, I'm lost." Shadow said. "Is this like another one to ten question?" Shadow asked sitting up.

"Is it? If it is, is one nothing or minimum because technically zero is nothing." Amy said a little bitterly, but with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to end today's session today. I will see you next month Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog." Silver said as Shadow and Amy both stood up.

"Thank you Silver." Amy said as they both left the door. "You working late tonight?" Amy asked her heels clicking against the stone floor.

"Yes…got a big meeting with the boys up in accounting." Shadow said his hands in his suit pockets.

"Ok. Good luck, baby." Amy said kissing Shadow's cheek as she walked outside with her sunglasses firmly placed on her face. Shadow watched her get into her car and drive off. He started to walk down an ally and dumped his suit jacket before disappearing in a green flash.

"About time you got here." Sonic said as Shadow rolled his eyes and walked with him through a busy office. "How was marriage counseling?" Sonic asked with a snicker as Shadow elbowed him.

"Would you shut up about that? I don't need anyone knowing about me being married." Shadow hissed as Sonic just chuckled. They both walked into a high tech room with someone in a chair sitting with his back toward them.

"Nice of you to show, Shadow." Tails said as he turned around to face the two hedgehogs. "You have a mission tonight." Tails said standing up.

"Of course." Shadow said as Tails glared at him. He threw him a file with a picture of a green hawk from a security camera.

"His name is Jet the Hawk. He stole a high tech piece of equipment from Wave and he needs to be _dealt _with." Tails said as Shadow nodded.

"Pissed that someone else is moving in on your girlfriend?" Sonic asked as Tails scoffed.

"Doubtful. He stole it and he needs to pay." Tails said as he shot a glance at Shadow.

"Consider it done." Shadow said walking out from the office. Amy walked into a tall building and its lobby. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the top floor. The doors closed before she started pressing other buttons in a specific code. The elevator dropped quickly as she kept a calm demeanor. The elevator doors ding as she walked out to a high tech office.

"Hey Ames." Cream said as she walked next to the pink hedgehog.

"Morning Cream." Amy said smiling at her friend. "Rouge pissed?" Amy asked taking off her sunglasses and placing them in her purse.

"Majorly. More than usual. I think it's her time of the month." Cream said giggling as Amy smiled.

"Well, hopefully I can kiss some ass." Amy said as Cream smirked.

"I think you mean kick some ass." Cream said as Amy smirked looking back at her friend before entering a room.

"You know it." Amy said entering Rouge's office.

"Amy! This is the fifth time you're late this year!" Rouge yelled as Amy sighed.

"I'm sorry. I've been caught up with a few things lately." Amy said as Rouge rolled her eyes and flipped on the giant screen. It should a picture of a green hedgehog with sunglasses and black leather jacket on.

"This is Scourge. He stole a priceless gem from me and I want him dead. Get it done." Rouge said as Amy nodded before leaving. She took the elevator all the way to the top floor of the entire building. She unlatched her coat and skydived off the building before a bungee shot out from her build hooking onto a pipe and swinging her across the air to another building. She landed gracefully before running and jumping over buildings. Shadow was walking around a mechanic shop when a big gray albatross stopped him.

"What are you looking for, sir?" He asked pushing Shadow back a bit.

"The manager…" Shadow trailed off looking at the bird's nametag. "Storm. I would like to see the manager." Shadow said as Storm's eyes narrowed.

"Fine…right this way." He said leading Shadow to a small office. Shadow waited in there with a blue jay that eyed him suspiciously. His target walked in with Storm behind him.

"What? Do you want a job or something?" Jet cawed as Shadow turned his head to the side.

"You are the job." He said grabbing the blue jay in front and throwing him into Storm. Jet reached towards Shadow, but Shadow ducked and punched him in the gut before grabbing onto his shirt and throwing into the wall behind him. The blue-jay and Storm growled as they charged Shadow. Shadow charged up two chaos spears in his hands and stabbed them through the two birds. He grabbed Jet by his shirt and smirked.

"You wouldn't." Jet growled. Shadow stabbed him in the gut letting him die on top of his cronies. He chaos controlled out of the room leaving his job behind. Amy was scantily dressed as she hung down a pole on a stage in front of cheering men…and women. Her eyes scanned the room as she spun around the pole. She spotted Scourge sitting on a seat smoking a cigar. She made an alluring look towards him as he crooked his finger towards her.

"I like a dance from you, little lady." Scourge said as Amy plucked the money from his hand.

"I only give them in the VIP section." She said as Scourge got up and walked towards it. Scourge sat on the couch and patted his lap as Amy smirked and straddled it. She flipped her quills about as Scourge stared holes into her chest. Amy ran her hand down her ribs leading behind her back where she grabbed a knife and gutted Scourge.

"Thanks for the fifty." She whispered ripping the knife out of him. She stood on the couch and punched open a door on the ceiling. She crawled through it and changed on the roof before jumping the buildings.

"How was work?" Amy asked as she placed her dinner on the table in front of Shadow.

"We had some problems with an investor, but everything else was fine." Shadow said as he plated his food. "Yours?" Shadow asked.

"Made a sell today." Amy said as Shadow nodded.

"Did you do something different?" He asked looking down at his plate.

"I added peas." She said as he placed a napkin in his lap.

"Ah, peas." Shadow said before they started to eat their quiet dinner. They walked up to their room and got ready for bed when Shadow's and Amy's phone rang. They picked it up simultaneously and looked at the number.

"It's work." They both said before looking at each other confused. They shrugged their shoulders and answered it.

"_I need you down here, Shadow. ASAP." _Tails said as Shadow glanced at Amy.

"I'll be down in a few." Shadow said hanging up his phone.

"_AMY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NOW!" _Rouge yelled as Amy looked over to Shadow.

"I'm on my way." Amy said as she hung up her phone.

"You have work too?" Shadow asked as he threw on a shirt.

"Yeah…I'm not sure when I'll get back." Amy said as she put on her coat.

"Same. See ya, sweetheart." Shadow said kissing her on the cheek. He walked into the garage and got onto his motorcycle before taking off. Shadow walked into the office to see a very annoyed Tails.

"Girlfriend issues again?" Sonic asked arriving after Shadow. Tails shot him a death glare before flipping on a screen.

"You've been identified by a competing agent." Tails said as Shadow clenched his fists. "But, we know who she is." Tails said as Sonic raised his eyebrow.

"_She_?" Sonic said as Tails nodded and pressed a button on his remote. The picture that popped up horrified Shadow.

"Amy Rose." Tails said as Sonic's hand flew up to his mouth. "She is hired to take out Dr. Robotnik as are you. Take her out before she takes out him." Tails ordered as Shadow nodded numbly and walked out of his office.

"What are you going to do?" Sonic asked as they walked through the parking garage.

"My job." He said getting on his motorcycle and blazing out of the parking lot. Amy walked into Rouge's office to see an extremely pissed off boss.

"You're found out!" Rouge yelled as Amy raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Amy asked sitting in front of her.

"A competing agent found you out. He's out to kill Robotnik." Rouge said as a picture of Amy's husband appeared on the screen. Amy's eyes widened a fraction before returning to normal. "Kill him before he gets to Robotnik. Robotnik is attending a party tomorrow. Be there." Rouge ordered as Amy exited the office.

'_Oh shit.' _Amy thought as she leaned against the wall of the elevator. Shadow didn't come home that night. He had to recoup and get ready for the party tonight. Amy was at home and knew very well Shadow wasn't there, but she knew he was going to be there so she came prepared. She walked into the party gracefully wearing a black dress with a slit on the side showing her leg. She sat by the bar eyeing the balcony where she knew Robotnik was. She turned towards the bar before being pulled right back and onto the dance floor.

"Hmm…isn't usually polite to ask a woman to dance?" Amy murmured against Shadow's shoulder.

"Has this all been a cover for you?" Shadow asked as he spun them around.

"It's been one for you clearly." Amy said as Shadow hitched up her leg. He ran his hand up her leg and thigh before pulling out a knife and shooting it against the wall fast enough to go unseen.

"I'm not too keen on the idea of you killing me." Shadow said as Amy lowered her leg and ran her hand against Shadow making Shadow smirked. "That's all Shadow, baby." He said as Amy dipped down to the ground. She pulled a small hang gun out of his sock and slid it against the floor and under a table. Shadow lifted her back up before dipping her.

"Satisfied?" Amy asked as Shadow lifted her back up.

"Not for years." He said as Amy rolled her eyes. They held each other close as they faced away from each other.

"Why do you think we failed?" Amy asked as Shadow continued to lead her.

"My theory is that you killed us. You approached this marriage as a job." Shadow said turning her to face him.

"And you avoided it." She said.

"What does it matter? If I was just a cover." Shadow said as Amy looked up at his eyes. She pulled away from him as she looked down.

"I…I need to go." She said walking away and up the stairs.

"There's no exit up there, Amy." Shadow said as she glanced back at him. Smoke came down the stairs as people ran down them. Shadow raced up them and looked for Amy, but saw no one. He looked back to see her leaving with the crowd. He raced outside and looked around for, but saw that she left. Shadow cursed as he headed towards the parking lot.

"Do you know you're ticking?" An old man said as Shadow opened up his jacket. His eyes widened as he saw a small bomb on it. He ripped off his jacket and threw it in the air, it disappearing in a green flash. It exploded a hundred feet in the air as Shadow scowled. He got onto his motorcycle and rolled onto the street. He pressed a button on the side of his helmet activating a phone. In Amy's car her phone was ringing and she pressed a button on the dash.

"Amy the Hedgehog." She said pleasantly.

"Trying to kill me, I see." Shadow said into his helmet as he weaved through cars on the highway.

"Relax, it was just a little bomb." Amy said as she drove on the freeway.

"_Just so you know, I'm going and burning everything I ever bought." _Shadow's voice rang through her car as she smirked.

"I'll race you." Amy said hanging up the phone. Shadow smirked as he disappeared in a green flash on the highway. He drove into his suburban neighborhood and saw Amy's car already there. He cursed and got off his cycle racing to the door. He stopped himself as he looked around himself. He tried pulling open the window, but it was locked. He simply chaos controlled into his weapons room and grabbed a gun. He snuck another one in as he slowly left the room. He had his gun aimed in front of him as he walked through the halls.

Amy was walking down the staircase quietly as she stopped midway and hitched up her dress as she squatted on the ground aiming her gun into the dining room. Shadow stopped before the entrance between the dining room and front room. He took a picture of Amy and himself used it to see where Amy was. Amy smirked and aimed her gun at the wall and fired it. Shadow ducked down as Amy fired again.

"Still alive, baby?" Amy asked as Shadow pretended to groan letting his gun drop to the floor. He picked up his other gun and fired at Amy through the hole she made. Amy rolled the stairs before firing back at Shadow. Shadow walked down changing his bullets as bullets got fired behind him. He went around the corner and fired at Amy. She ran down and fired at him following him towards the kitchen. She continued to fire at him as he ducked behind the island. She ran out of the bullets and started changing them behind the wall. Shadow ripped off a tube and let the gas run through the kitchen. Amy turned and fired and flames exploded. She ducked to the ground before Shadow ran tackled her. He punched her across the face hitting her repeatedly before she kicked him off. They continued to smash each other to the walls before Shadow pushed her down.

"C'mon baby. Come to daddy." He said as Amy smirked. She smashed his head with a frying pan before grabbing his head and head-butting it. She kicked him into the glass china cabinet as she scoffed.

"Whose your daddy, now?" She asked before he tackled her to the floor. She punched him and scratched him across the face. He got up and started kicking before she punched him where the sun don't shine. He groaned and fell to the floor. They both got up at the same time as they looked at each other. Amy glanced toward her gun on the floor as Shadow glanced to it. They both dove and Amy aimed her gun at him as Shadow held a charged of spear towards her. They stared at each other panting before Shadow's eyes softened. He let his spear die out letting his hand drop.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Amy yelled through clenched teeth pointing her gun at Shadow.

"I can't do this, Amy. Believe or not, I love you." Shadow said as Amy bit her lip trying to hold back her tears. You could see the conflict in here eyes whether or not to believe Shadow or not.

Shadow knocked the gun out of her hand before grabbing her face and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him. They continued to passionate kiss as they knocked into walls trying to get to their bedroom. Amy ripped off Shadow's shirt as Shadow pulled the top half of her dress down. They collapsed on the ground of their bedroom and panted. Amy slapped Shadow across the face as they both laughed. She straddled his hips and bent down to kiss him again.

Vector and Vanilla were in front of their neighbor's home with cops as they knocked on the door. Shadow peeked through the glass on the side and opened the door. He had his shirt off as he greeted his neighbors.

"We heard some…strange noises. Are you two alright?" Vanilla asked.

"Oh yeah, we're fine." Shadow said as opened the door more to reveal Amy covering herself with a bed sheet. Vanilla and Vector laughed nervously as the cops rolled their eyes.

"Oh…I can see you're good. Well, sorry for the disturbance. We'll just leave." Vector said awkwardly before leaving. Amy and Shadow were walking hand and hand down their sidewalk when Shadow raised his eyebrow. A car whipped around the corner and bullets started to pelt them. Shadow grabbed Amy and put her on his back before speeding off. The car hot on their tail.

"You never told me you can run at super-speeds." Amy said with her arms around his neck.

"Sweetheart, there are many things I didn't tell you." Shadow said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Grab my legs." Amy said as she spun around to have her back to Shadow's and her front facing the car. "Knuckles." Amy said as she grabbed the two knives from her garters and launching them at his tires. Knuckles rammed into a mailbox as Amy flipped over Shadow to be in front of him.

"They're putting a hit on us." Shadow said as Amy wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You think?" She asked sarcastically as three cars showed up behind them.

"Hang on tight." Shadow said as he pressed Amy closer to his body. "Chaos Control!" He yelled as they disappeared in a green flash. All the cars skidded to a halt.

"They got away." Blaze said into a phone as she got out of the car.

"_Find them. Now!" _Tails ordered as Blaze hung up her phone. Shadow appeared in front of mansion as Amy jumped off him.

"Want to finish your job?" Shadow asked passing her a gun.

"What? I don't think our employers exactly want us to keep this mission?" Amy said as Shadow put fresh bullets in his gun.

"I know that, but maybe giving them Robotnik they might take their minds off us." Shadow said as Amy sighed.

"Fine, let's do this." Amy said running into the house behind Shadow. They scaled the walls and jumped over the railings of the hallway. They pressed their backs to the wall as they stopped in front of Robotnik's room. Shadow kicked the door open as they pointed their guns at the fat man.

"It's over Robotnik." Shadow said as Robotnik put his hands in the air.

"Please don't kill me! I wasn't hired for this!" The doctor said as Shadow and Amy looked at him confused.

"What?" Amy asked with her gun remaining pointed towards him.

"I was hired by your boss and your boss." Robotnik said pointing at Amy then at Shadow. "Just as bait." He said as Shadow put his gun down.

"Bait?" Shadow said in confusion.

"They were hoping one of us will kill the other." Amy stated as she put her gun down.

"You're right." Sonic said as his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sonic?" Shadow said.

"Rouge and Tails have it out for you two. All agents are ordered to kill you." Sonic said as he stood up quickly with his hands in front of himself. "But I'm not. I came here to help. Blaze, Knuckles, Fiona, and Manic are all on their way to kill you." Sonic said as Shadow scowled.

"Well then…" Amy said as she grabbed two knives that were in Robotnik's desk before placing them on her garters. "Let's give them a fight." Amy said as Shadow smirked. Shadow transported them all to the Hedgehog home waiting for the rest of them to show. Shadow passed Sonic two guns as Shadow put a gun on every available spot on his person. Amy did the same with knives and guns. They heard their door being blasted open as they all went their separate ways.

"Where is this bitch?" Knuckles said out loud as he moved throughout the house with his gun. Suddenly he was held back with a knife to his throat.

"You should know better Knuckles," Amy whispered as she disarmed him and flipped him around pinning him to the wall with her knife. "Never make a noise." She whispered as she blasted him through the gut. She ducked under the stairs as she waited for someone to arrive. Blaze was quick to arrive first, but Shadow was quick to depose of her letting her fall over Knuckles.

"No fair. I wanted to kill her." Amy whispered as she got out from under the stairs.

"Have to be quicker than that, baby." Shadow said kissing her lips as Amy smirked.

"Well then," She said as she walked away with her hips swaying more than usual. Shadow couldn't help but stare before he got slapped in the back of his head.

"Hello? People are trying to kill you here." Sonic said as Shadow rolled his eyes. Shadow and Sonic lurked upstairs looking for any sign of Manic or Fiona. Suddenly Sonic's hand was pinned to the wall with a knife. Shadow whipped his head towards Fiona and started shooting at her. Fiona tucked and rolled dodging his bullets before firing back at him. Shadow dodged them as Sonic ripped the knife from his sleeve and throws it at Fiona. Fiona bent backwards and let it fly over her.

"Nice try." She said as Shadow shot at her. She flipped backwards dodging the bullets before firing at Shadow. Suddenly Fiona fell over with a knife sticking out her back. Amy stepped over her and changed her bullets in her gun before stepping into the other room.

"Jeez, I know she's your wife and everything, but that was kind of hot." Sonic said as Shadow shoved him and got off the floor. He moved down the stairs and dodged a bullet. He quickly launched a chaos spear towards Manic making him fly into the dining room wall. Sonic and Shadow started to fire at him, but Manic slid under the table avoiding them. Sonic pulled him out and slammed him against the wall as Shadow shoved a chaos spear into him. Sonic let him drop as Amy dropped down next to him.

"They should realize they can't kill the best assassins in the game." Amy said as Shadow smirked.

_One month later…_

"So, I wanted to check up with you on the past few weeks." Silver said as Amy and Shadow smiled at her.

"Everything is good. There were sometimes when I just wanted to kill her." Shadow said as Amy laughed.

"That's marriage, right?" Amy said as Shadow nodded.

"You take your best shot." Shadow said as he smirked over at Amy.

"Good. Do you feel your relationship-"Silver was asking when Shadow interrupted him.

"Ask us the sex question." Shadow said as Amy rolled her eyes looking over at her husband.

"Shadow…" She said disapprovingly as he mouthed the word "ten" and holding up ten fingers making Amy laugh.

"I can see your relationship is back on the track it was on before." Silver said happily clicking his pen.

"Oh yes, we had an eye-to-eye recently." Amy said holding his hand.

"Congratulations you two." Silver said as they both smiled. "Now, I have your next mission." Silver said throwing them an envelope.

"Consider it done." They both said before walking out of his office as Silver put his hands behind his head and smiled.

_(A/N): The end! Hoped you guys liked it. I was thinking of doing a movie series. What do you think? They would all be one-shots. Give me your feedback. _


End file.
